Being Her
by Ryuko-chan
Summary: The anniversary of the Tendou's mother's death is coming around. An exploration of the reasons the sisters are like they are.


Being her  
  
"I hope you like your snack, father, Mr. Saotome." Kasumi said cheerily. She looked at her watch, "I'm going to bed, goodnight!" she said, kissing her father on the cheek. He smiled. She walked to her room, saying a passing goodnight to Ranma and Akane, fighting in the hall. Nabiki was elsewhere tonight. Kasumi almost ran to her room, and shut the door, leaning against it for support. Her normally cheery expression faded, leaving a vague discontent. She slid her hair from its ponytail, and lit her lamp.  
  
I just can't take it anymore. She thought, It's too right, too wrong. It's just, something. She finished to herself, lying down. Her eyes blinked, holding back tears. There was only one day left. One day to the anniversary of their mother's death. Kasumi was dreading it. About this time every year, things were strained. Nabiki became more distant and aloof, Soun more neurotic and melodramatic, Akane more snappish. Kasumi herself was more cheery and bright than ever. All of them were trying to keep themselves away from the sadness, the fear.  
  
"I don't even remember what she looked like," Kasumi said softly to herself. She let the tears fall. She was so tired of having to be everything for this family! Even Happosai had noticed the tension this week. He had steered clear of all the girls, even Ranma, when he was one. He had been particularly irritable this week, because of Akane. Nabiki strode into the room, just at the wrong time.  
  
"Kasumi?" she said softly, in a voice uncharacteristic of her attitude now. Kasumi turned tear-stained eyes to her. Nabiki ran over, hugging her, near to tears herself. Kasumi and Nabiki cried like that, together, until a soundless thing compelled them to stop. Nabiki wiped her eyes, trying to restore her cold, distant look to them. She walked out the door, and Kasumi laid down on her bed, silently wracked with sobs. She rolled over, and dreamed.  
  
Kasumi sat up. She looked at the bars around her and cried. A comforting voice came in and patted her on the back. The woman murmured a sweet song, rocking her. Kasumi smiled, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Nabiki had fallen asleep.  
  
Nabiki pulled on her mother's dress.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, Happosai wants you." She said. Her mother's expression turned dark.  
  
"Oh, he does, does he?" she said. She stormed off, and, unseen, Nabiki followed. She watched from behind the screen as her mother confronted Happosai.  
  
"Look, you old lech, I don't want to hear any more from you, hear me?" Happosai grunted.  
  
"All I wanted was to speak with you," he said, feigning innocence. Nabiki's mother put on a disbelieving look.  
  
"Sure." She said coldly. Nabiki skipped off as her mother stormed from the room.  
  
Akane was in her room, sleeping after her fight with Ranma.  
  
Akane sat at the table, eating. Her mother sat down.  
  
"Now isn't this delicious?" She said. Soun laughed.  
  
"I've had better dog food!" he joked. Her mother looked surprised.  
  
"Soun, how dare you!" she said laughingly, pushing him. He smiled, pretending to choke down the new meal.  
  
"It's just wonderful." he gagged. She slapped him, giggling.  
  
"Oh, you!" she shouted.  
  
The next day, they were all at the table, looking thoughtful. Kasumi was still cheery, but there were dark circles under her eyes. The rest sat. She stood in the kitchen making breakfast. Ranma sat gloomily in the living room. Akane and Nabiki sat silently on the porch.  
  
"Do you remember mom?" Akane said, out of the blue. Nabiki looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"What?" Akane asked curiously. Nabiki looked off into the sunrise.  
  
"I remember that, even though father was afraid to death of Happosai, she didn't take any crap from him. That's what I remember most. I remember she was cool and collected." Nabiki looked down. Akane looked off.  
  
"I remember that she was, so in love with father. They made fun of each other, but, it was all in jest." Akane said. Nabiki looked at her. They both smiled weakly. A crash sounded in the kitchen.  
  
"CHIKUSO!" Kasumi shouted. Akane and Nabiki ran to the kitchen. Kasumi looked up at them with wide eyes. She was shaking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Akane asked.  
  
"I just, I just can't do it anymore." She said, her voice shaking as much as she was, "I can't be her. I can't." She said, looking down at the shattered bowl. Akane stepped closer to her.  
  
"We never asked you to be." Akane said softly.  
  
"We just asked you to cook, so we won't poison everyone." Nabiki said. Kasumi laughed. There was a small noise at the door. The girls turned. Soun stood in the doorway smiling.  
  
"What, father?" Kasumi asked. Soun stepped closer to the girls.  
  
"You're all just so, like her. It almost hurts me to see you. In each of you," he lifted each of their chins in turn, "I see her." The three girls smiled, and hugged their father, eyes streaming. Kasumi was crying hardest of all. She stood straight, then smiled at her family. I guess we all have to, somehow, we all have to be a little bit of her. She thought, smiling. 


End file.
